Lets Scream in this Quiet Mountain Town
by Silk-Woven-Bones
Summary: Being forced to go on a date with your boyfriend isn't too bad. Being stuck with him in a cemetery was pretty cool too. But having your boyfriend go psycho on you and having your life thrown into danger? You could do without. Parapines, Soft muffin explosion, the entire thing is non-con, fair warning, and some gore.


Summary: OT3 where Possessed Norman and Zombie!Robbie Double team Dipper. Aged up to 18, 19, and 23 to avoid squeamish under-aged sexual acts (also, no hard core necrophilia, sorry to be blunt, but zombies do count as dead.)Involves Gore, Violence, Sexual themes (specifically non-con so turn back if that is a sensitive subject or a trigger) , and Horrifying and Terrifying attempts at humor. Oh, and i'm also going to be taking a break from Dipper. I've realized that out of a majority of my ships involving gravity falls has Dipper in it. He's my shipping whore so i'm giving the poor bastard a break.

-this was typed in mid-December and i'm only posting it so people don't think I've abandoned this account, or even the site for that matter

-Norman is a year younger than Dipper

* * *

It's worth coming here sheerly for the view of the fogs rising from the Earth in the morning. They look like spirits climbing to the heavens. It's a nice change from all the relentless and unsettled souls clamoring for the city boy's Medium to help them. This town was full of them in the grimy and forgotten nooks of every abandoned building, of which there weren't that many. But as unnerving as it was, Dipper was always there to help Norman set the relentless spirits to rest. Especially since it was ironic that their place of choice for dates was at The Gravity Falls Cemetery. Late at Night.

Even though it had been a very humid and warm day, after the heavy and short rain storm that happened to where the sky had been turned pitch black, the night had been the polar opposite The blistering cold air brought the two lovers closer. Norman's thin, bony fingers clasped Dipper's pudgy fingers tighter to gain more warmth from them. It was cold enough to have him suddenly stop and pull the shorter of them (but not by that much) into a hug. Dipper complied to this wish and held Norman as well. His arms wrapped around the thinner frame and he pushed his face into the familiar red scarf to warm his nose up.

"You better not wipe your nose off in my scarf again." Norman spoke suddenly. Causing Dipper to slightly jump.

"Dude, chill. My allergy season is over and I haven't gotten sick in weeks, your pretty little scarf will be just fine." Dipper remarked.

"I'm chill enough, it's 30 degrees out. And the only reason we're out at all is because Mabel, bless her for the thought, forced us out to celebrate our 9 week anniversary."

"Why couldn't we go out for a show or a coffee or something instead-"

"We're broke remember? All of my cash, even pocket money, goes into school funds. "

"Well you still owe me for cleaning up the mess you left after your last possession."

"Don't blame me! The kid wouldn't move on unless he has his last thrills-" Norman said raising his hands up in defense.

"That included you destroying part of the shack, a historically protested establishment and having a sloppy make-out with his junior high sweetheart that must have been 1000 years older than you."

"Hey! We keep that to ourselves unless you want me telling everyone you still perform naked musicals in the shower, 100% choreographed to the musical talents of Babba and The Spice Girls!"

"To which i'd reply you didn't pay for admittance so you had to blow me to pay off your debt to me."Dipper quickly shot back. Norman laughed in response.

"Ha ha! Okay, you got me on that one." A sudden gust of wind shot by the boys like a bullet and sent shivers down their spines.

"Fuck! Get inside the crypt!" Dipper and Norman let go of each other, yet took the time to grab each other's hand, and dashed for the corpse housing. Yes, it wouldn't have been much warmer and would be filled with the stench of 200 years but it'd at least keep them protected from having to endure the sub-zero winds. Rushing inside, they were soon accompanied by the echos of their off-brand shoes hitting against the surprisingly well kept concrete floor. They left the gate doors open so they could get out later and sat a top a nearby bench that was covered with a piece of torn tapestry Dipper sat between Normans legs and took the jacket he wore and closed the jacket. Zippering it up and enclosing himself in it to keep the air in the jacket warm.

"C'mon, don't you have your own jacket to ruin?"

"Does it matter? You grew out of most of your jackets last year so i'm just making more room in case you decide to grow another foot and a half." Norman simply let it go and pulled his arms out of his sleeves and held the shorter teen for warm. Dipper felt Norman's practically frozen face dig into the crook of his neck and felt a pattern of warm breaths leave his neck even colder. The older boy clasped his hands around the younger's and traced the ridges between the bony and frozen digits. Norman started lightly pecking his lips against his boy's neck, it was such a drastic change and closed the small gap of stagnant air that it sent a chill down Dipper's spine. Norman removed his hands from the lock they were in and started to have them travel pass the three layers of fabric to Dipper's stomach. The older boy continued to shiver even though he had been rather snug inside the stretched out hoodie due to sensitive and warm skin being pricked by a sudden chill. He was surprised to feel that the fingers had stopped right below the faint crease of a rib and felt the warmth and weight on his shoulder suddenly leave.

"Hey.." Dipper whispered softy, not wanting to disturb the silence. " Why'd you sto-"

"Something isn't right here." Norman interrupted.

"What? Are there ghosts here are something? I thought you were used to it."

"That's just it. No one's here."

"So?" Dipper softly snapped back, instantly feeling guilty for sounding so.

"We're in a crypt, Pines." Norman had strongly stated. Realizing he was legitimately enraged by the detail being left unnoticed, Dipper held his tongue before speaking any further.

" Sorry, I don't see-" Dipper wasn't mortified, but began to feel uneasy.

" M-maybe they all passed on or something..." The teen muttered. Yet he received no response on if he had been correct or not. He felt the hands around his mid-section suddenly grasp him more firmly. He felt something cold and wet drip onto his shoulder.

" I'd think again if I were you lad." The air grew tense and it threw Dipper into a panic, the voice that spoke was a deeper octave than what Norman was possible of. In response, adrenaline instantly began to pump through his veins and Dipper stood up. Taking Norman with him and thrashed him against the window behind them in attempts to throw his sudden predator off. Norman-or whoever he suddenly was- didn't loosen up. So Dipper fumbled his hands around in his pockets until his hands met with the hardened surface of his Swiss army knife and switched out the blade. He slashed the jacket open, the coldness now being the least of his concerns. Unfortunately, as hard as he fought, Dipper couldn't knock any sense into his boyfriend by hitting his back against the walls and windows and in a blind paranoia he stabbed one of the hands holding him. Letting out a pained grunt, Norman let go and dropped Dipper, his body hitting the cement with a thud. He scrambled to his feet and dashed towards one of the in-wall graves and stared at Norman in horror. The possessed lover held is hand and tore out the knife that was left lodged in. The darkness that once engulfed the room was chased away by the bright green that shone from Norman's once blue eyes. A black sludge slowly pooled out of his mouth and sinuses, dripping to the ground and creating a small puddle. It even licked the edges of his eyes and streamed down like tears. When their eyes locked, Dipper froze in fear and Norman grinned.

"Aw..Dipper...you ought to be more careful when you play around with this thing..." Norman held out his wounded right hand and stabbed it with the Swiss army knife. Dipper bit his lip tightly and only watched as his own means of protection was turned against Norman and seemed to slice through his hands and tendons like margarine Blood splattering as it hit the ground and flew into the wall. It created a trail along the floor as Norman moved closer and closer to the exit. The only fingers left on his hand was his thumb, pointer, and half of his middle finger, the rest of his hand was now a bloodied stump. "We wouldn't want someone to get hurt do we?" He began to cackle as what looked like electricity shot out around him and caused the glow that surrounded his body to temporarily disappear When his hand rose up again it dropped the knife and began to grasp the partially severed limb. A sudden chorus of coughing and suppressed screaming that sounded like wheezing exploded into the air.

"NORMAN!" Dipper ran up to the taller man quickly and grabbed his injured boyfriend's wrist to throw them into the air to assure if the being came back he'd be apprehended. "WE HAVE TO LEAVE-" Suddenly Norman thrusted their arms downward and brought their faces close together. Dipper could see the terror deeply locked away in Norman's eyes. The green tint that had left was slowing creeping back into sight in the corners of his eyes.

"Run. RUN. AWAY." Norman was barely able to speak without choking on the fluids leaking from his throat. Said fluids now splattered on Dipper's face when the taller teen coughed. After the message was forced out, he ripped his hands away from Dipper's grasp and pushed him away. Norman even sent him further when as he tried to resist the take over, a wave of energy blasted Dipper back, knocking him off his feet. Norman began to scream and held his head in his hands, sparks flew and Dipper finally scrambled away deeper into the Crypt. He ran down the hallway decorated in graves and cobwebs. It soon turned into a labyrinth of blocks, chipped tiles, alarmingly fresh looking flowers in pots that were supported by pedistools, dimly lit candles, and copper plaques inscripted with names and years. He continued down another hallway, he was gasping the stagnant air and the moment he stopped in his tracks he held his breath and was not calmed by the silence. There weren't any screams anymore. As he tried to catch his breath, Dipper heard mashing pairs of fast footsteps echoing through the mass grave site. Dipper looked around and was baffled by the second pair of footsteps. He saw a figure running towards him opposite from the end of the hallway he came from. Dipper knew it couldn't have been Norman as there was no glow coming from it but he'd braced himself for the possibility of another attacker. He grabbed a candelabra off the wall and held it out to improve his vision. Dipper had to squint but was surprised when he saw who it was. He was a disgruntled adult with a bad attitude and bad skin.

"Robbie?! I thought i'd never be so happy to see you in my life! You gotta help me!" Dipper pleaded.

"Well FIRST! What the hell are you doing here? What the hell is all that noise? And what the FUCK did you do?" Robbie shouted enraged.

"What are you doing here?"

"None of your damn business! Now explain why you're here or i'm gonna beat the shit out of you for trespassing " Robbie said still lingering in the shadows. Dipper huffed and hesitated before answering.

" Okay, me and Norman came here for a date. It got cold so we crashed here for a bit. But now he's possessed and currently trying to kill me!"

"He sure does sound like a keeper." Robbie stated, his voice leaking with sarcasm. Dipper got closer to him to see him better and to further restate his request.

"PLEASE ROBBIE YOU GOTTA-" Once he got close enough, he saw slivers of flesh dangling from the adult's teeth and smears of blood along his mouth and hands. "Y-y-you-" He began to pace back slowly.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Robbie brought his hand up to his face and dipped his fingers right into the blood. "Oh shit..."

"You're a zombie! What?"

"Yeah..."

" Aw man, how didn't I see that coming?!"

"I know, there were all the signs-"

"Pale skin, gallons of body spray, and, you like, never eat and when you do it's always raw cow you brought from your-" Dipper stopped. "That...isn't cow...is it?"

"Lets just say 'tourist trap' is a lighter way of putting what certain parts of this town are really like." Robbie said licking his lips. " Besides, you think all these scars are from acne?" Robbie pushed his finger into his cheek and ripped some of the skin down.

"AW SICK MAN!"

"Ha ha! Yeah, check that shit out!" Robbie let the flesh hang there and even took a chunk of flesh out of his jacket pocket and eat it to terrify the boy even more.

"Wait! SO that means you're eating-"

"Fresh from Florida! And i'm telling you this now, they're best coming from the sunny side of the country cause it's like they're already cooked and roasted. Not that different than a steak. All you gotta do is catch em'." Dipper's face contorted in disgust. "And this crypt you're in-" Robbie pounded his fist against the wall several times. "-is an apartment in disguise Gravity Falls Cemetery is one giant corpse party!"

"No wonder Norman liked it here so much!"

"Exactly! Not a soul in sight! Except for a few spare settlers and normies who died on natural causes of course."

"You better not come near any of my family! That includes Norman and Wendy!-"

"YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! I'M NOT ONE OF THOSE MANIACS WHO CAN'T CONTROL THEMSELVES! If anything! She's the reason why I fulfilled my duties as a zombie! There's no such thing as a vegan zombie for a reason and i'm doing what I can to keep her safe! And I thought you dropped that whole stupid 'pact war' or whatever the hell you called it when you started going out with that medium."

"No, I still care for her. Not in THAT way anymore for obvious reasons-Hey wait a second! What am I doing! You're a zombie, you're eating someone, and my possessed boyfriend is trying to kill me!" Dipper exclaimed realizing the shit he's in.

"-And your old rival." Robbie added on.

"What!? Robbie-no, we had a deal!"

"Yea, when Wendy's around. Remember? 'Why don't we just hate each other in secret like girls do?'" Robbie said, mocking Dipper's prepubescent voice. "That secret is between me and you. And have you ever thought of every thing you did to me? For god sakes Pines! Back at the carnival your sister's fucking swine ran me into a pot of boiling water and I had to get sent to the hospital to get it removed! Not to mention the damage it did to my nads! You busted my $300 phone, then you sent that psychopath to kill me! Just to name a few. And all for what!? The fact I was going out with a girl you had a crush on? A girl that was 3 years older than you? And a girl you probably wouldn't have see again had you never came back? In all comparison you've done way more shit to me than I ever did to you and I think it's time for a little pay back!" Robbie finished his speal and immediately made a dash for the startled teen. The teen's reaction, instead of running at that instant, was to hold the candelabra in front of him. Robbie stopped before he could run into it and stared at the fire. Dipper's arm shook and he looked to see how he'd react. So he shoved it forward a bit.

"Back-!" Robbie slapped the candelabra out of his hand and watched the candles fall out of it and go out as they fell into a nearby puddle.

"Really?" The zombie questioned.

"Worth a shot!" Dipper shouted as he dashed from his attacker's presence to save his own tail. But Robbie didn't bother hesitating and instantly ran after him. Dipper navigated his way back from the way he came. He wasn't as scared of Robbie as he was Norman since he knew that zombie was right behind him. But he hadn't heard of or seen any sign of his medium. No smears of blood or piles of sludge to show any evidence of Norman following him. Which worried him greatly. He could have instead went outside to cause further terror among the town people, or even be hiding out to jump him. Dipper soon reached the front gates and kicked his Swiss army knife. He tried to grab it but because the the blood it was coagulating in, the knife slipped out of his hand. Dipper swore under his breath and wanted to grab for it again but he would have risked being captured and was forced to leave it behind.

"You can't run forever! You'll get a cramp eventually " Robbie shouted not-so-far behind. And he was right, from never getting a chance to catch his breath, Dipper was wearing out fast. The shack was only a mile or two from the graveyard. Dipper climbed the fence and decided to cut through out the forest to try and lose him.

"Damn...it..." Dipper panted. "I...knew I...should have lis...tened to Mabel...and took...those...endurance classes..." Sounds of sticks snapping and taunts bellowed out around the forest. The noise caused slumbering animals to wake, aroused attention from some passerbys who must have ultimately assumed it was just teenagers being teenagers. Not realizing what danger was truly occurring Holding his side, the cramp in Dipper's side now felt like piercing daggers but he continued to persevere He looked behind him to check on is predator and saw he was no longer there. There weren't anymore noises and he felt an uneasyness but slowed down regardless. He could slowly see the Mystery Shack getting closer into vision. But just shy by a couple of yards, Dipper's foot slid along the mud and hit into a root, causing him to trip and fall into the earth beneath him. But before his face could hit the dirt, something grabbed his arms and held him up. Dipper's breath was shaking and he was scared to look to see who his savior was. He threw his vision around and saw it was Norman. His eyes still vividly glowing and face caked in black gunk.

"Don't think you're so fortunate, Pines." A sneer gleamed along his face and his grip on Dipper's arms tighten until he pinned him down to the ground. Dipper was forced to sit on the Ground with Norman sitting right behind him. Keeping him from moving and only able to kick his legs.

"NORMAN! Listen to me! This isn't you! Please! Come to your senses!" Dipper shouted, but his voice was ignored.

"Don't think things are gonna be resolved that easily." Robbie's voice pierced through the shadows and came along accompanied by his form. " The spirits here are over a hundred years old and rather spiteful. What's great though is that you make very good friends with them when you've been in the same situation they have. Well, it's sort of a different thing in my case-But that doesn't matter! All that matters now is that I take you down a few pegs." Robbie growled, cracking his fists.

"What happened to that pact we made?" Dipper brought up the matter again and quickly spoke in hopes he could catch him off guard and fool him into leaving him alone. He was dumb enough, right?

"Doesn't take effect unless Wendy's in the vicinity just as I said earlier." Robbie walked closer and removed his jacket. Dipper gasped as he saw a rotting hole in the center of Robbie's torso. It was about the size of a baseball and relieved a maggot infested heart. Dipper's eyes widened at the sights and he almost screamed until Robbie quickly stuffed the jacket into the teen's mouth to prevent him from doing so. " Sorry about the mess, didn't really have any time to clean up. And I don't feel like being insulted. So if you scream, you're dead." Robbie tied the sleeves together tightly to keep the gag in place. He brandished the Swiss army knife Dipper thought he had lost back at the crypt and held up the blade to one of the city boy's leg. He tried to kick him away but the response he got was the blade being stabbed into his left leg. Dipper shrieked into the jacket as the action was repeated.

"Just think about it Pines. Be happy he's not doing worse." The possessed boyfriend stated in warped glee. To torture him, the last time Robbie brought the knife to the skin of his ankle he slowly pierced the skin and kept digging deeper at a slow pace then trailing it upward to the bottom of his shorts. Dipper's face felt hot and he failed to hold back his whimpers and sobs, the jacket tasted horrible but it wasn't enough to distract him from the searing pain brought upon him from the multiple stab wounds. Robbie set the knife down and turned his attention to the button of his prey's shorts. His half-gloved hands fumbled with the button and zipper then pulled the shorts down to reveal Dipper's briefs. Robbie grabbed onto the teen's penis still hidden by the fabric and begun to rub it. It wasn't firm but Robbie started to squeeze it harder. He then dipped his fingers between the waste band and pulled them down to the ankles like he had done with the shorts.

"You know you can get on this too right?" Robbie spoke to his accomplice.

"More than glad to." The possessed Norman twisted Dipper's arm behind his back and pushed him forward. " Okay, find something to tie him up." Robbie began to look around for something then leaned over once he had. He found a few vines to use and handed them over. " I'm in lack of fingers if you hadn't noticed?" The spirit said holding his nub up.

"Damn, I won't get on your ass this time since it's a good warning, but you're here to fuck shit up. Not people...but.." Robbie quickly worked with the vines and tied Dipper's fists together. "Well, Twink over here is the exception if your thinking of doing what I think you are." Robbie questioned, getting a soft snicker in response. Dipper heard something clink together and clothes ruffling. He was then pushed back-first into the mud and was trapped by Norman. He smiled, black sludge dripped out of his mouth and he tried to wipe it away, only to get it dirtier. Then Norman's face became dark, almost as if he was glaring at him. With out warning, Norman rammed into Dipper, making the older boy shriek into the jacket. Repeating the action again and again, Dipper felt immense pain and it felt like something was ripping his rectum up. His lower body was a flame in pain and he then started to feel Norman licking and biting various parts of his neck and shoulder. The bites were soft at first but soon turned harsh and teeth pierced his peached skin, adding on another source of agony. Dipper moaned into the jacket and cried, biting into the jacket and shaking his head. He felt tears falling from his eyes quickly and Dipper turned his head upward and saw Robbie leaning against a tree. He drew out a cigarette and a lighter. When he put it up to his lips and inhaled smoke fell into the gap in his body and left into the air. Dipper caught his eyes and looked away, shutting his eyes and letting his body become limp.

When he relaxed his lower body felt more comfortable, but he was unable to ignore what was happening to him. He could feel a throbbing thickness pulse inside of him. Dipper could feel it inside of him, his rectum gripping it tightly and sending shivers down the city boy's spine. Norman kept hitting the boy's body harder, Dipper felt him dig his nails into his shoulders and the black sludge being cool in comparison to his heated body. Suddenly the body above Dipper's let out a low groan and stopped. Pulling out, Norman left the body and went out of vision. Robbie returned and begun to kick him in various place. A strong kick hit his stomach, then another one hit his chest, and Robbie continued to kick him back and forth with received a final kick to his stomach and face, a thin trickle of blood left coming down his nose. He saw the punk back up, staring at the work he and his partner in crime had done and let out a grim smile. He even took out his phone and took a few snuff pictures, the clicking sound of the phone sounded as if it was the only thing audible Unexpected however, the asshole was nice enough to place his clothes back onto his partially mauled, dirtied, and defiled body.

"Alright Hyde-"

"My name is William-"

"Whatever, go ahead and untie him." The Possessed body pushed Dipper's body onto it's side and undid the vines. "So, Pines...learned your lesson?" Dipper nodded his head feverishly. "Are you gonna stay away from my girl?" Dipper continued to nod.  
"-And do you swear to keep your mouth shut about what happened here tonight?" Dipper hesitated, missing the last question entirely. "YES OR NO?" Dipper saw Robbie rise to his feet, but as it happened, Dipper felt the gag being removed. " Alright then, looks like your going to have to pay a little fine then." Robbie moved quickly and before he knew what happened, Dipper felt teeth rip into his right leg. The spittle and blood soaked, makeshift gag fell from his mouth and he screamed as loud as his torn vocal cords would allow. "SHIT!" Robbie lifted his head, his vision gazed to his incompetent spirit. There were sounds of voices in the distance. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Robbie got up and slapped the body. "WE HAVE TO LEAVE NOW OR THEY'LL SEE IT WAS US!" Robbie took no further time to explain, and dashed off. The spirit in turn instead of running away with the medium's body bursted out from it and left the body through a puff of smoke and shots of electricity. Dipper grabbed his leg and withered in pain screaming in terror. He looked at it and saw a large chunk pulled out of his knee, veins hung out, the patella and part of the bottom femur showed. Blood poured out into the soil, further dampening it from the rain that plagued it earlier.

"DIPPE-"

"GO TO THE SHACK AND GET THE FUCKING CHAIN SAW NOW!" Dipper commanded as soon as he heard Norman's voice. He looked up at Norman who's face, if not for the black sludge, would have been stark white. Norman's eyes shot down to the wound on Dipper's leg and his face contorted in fear. He dashed for the shack that was just a few yards away. While he left to get the amputation tool, Dipper took one of the vines that was used to tie him up earlier and tried to tie it tight enough to use as a tourniquet and stop the bleeding. The loud splashing of shoes against mud filled the dying boy's ears. "HURRY UP I'M GONNA FUCKING DIE IF YOU DON'T!" Both of the teenagers were in a severe panic and Dipper sat up and positioned his leg to be amputated. Norman was grabbing at the handle, revving it up time and time again to get it going. The machine boomed to life and buzzed loudly.

"I LOVE YOU AND I'M SORRY!" Dipper watched as Norman threw the chainsaw above his head and thrashed it down on the boy's infected leg. Dipper could feel shreds of his skin ripping apart and arteries being mangled and torn into the teeth of the machine. Blood splashed into both of they boy's face. Norman pressed down harder and soon the sounds of bones crunching and shattering apart followed. Dipper's screams and Normans crying pleas, apologies, and declarations of love synchronized into a duet of macabre destruction. Without delay, once the leg was entirely separated to keep the body safe from the virus, Norman threw away the chainsaw before allowing it to stop to tend to Dipper. Dipper was shaking and wore out his vocal cords, reducing his screams to be raspy wheezes. Norman lifted Dipper into his arms and tried talking to him to calm him, but the teen was fading fast, his body became numb, and his senses were crippled. Soon the voices of others could be heard, but they were over powered by a loud-pitched whining noise. He couldn't see any faces and everything was blurred, he felt like he was being passed to various people and was being thrown around. Blackness soon over came him and he passed out seeing flashing red and blue lights.

The morning felt dreary that day. Even thought the sun had engulfed the kitchen in a bright tomb, leaving there no need for an electrical light to be on, a dark cloud still lingered. The sounds of bacon crackled in the air as a nearly silent shuffle of feet accompanied it. They stopped somewhere and Dipper turned, holding onto the ledge of the counter top right next to the stove to assure he wouldn't lose his balance. He lightly spun on the ball of his left heel and gave a smile to the person behind him.

"Morning Norman. I noticed you fell asleep last night." Norman simply nodded in reply and rubbed his eyes. The bags beneath them had actually lightened up a bit as a good 2 or 3 hours of sleep would do wonders for the insomniac who was actually able to fall asleep. Dipper turned back around to finish up with the bacon and heard Norman's footsteps come up closer to him until they stopped right behind him.

"Hey...Dipper, is it okay if I...?" Norman whispered softly after tapping the shorter teen on the shoulder

"Sure." Dipper felt a pair of arms wrap around him and lightly tighten up. Dipper looked down for a moment and let his vision linger to see the pair of hands come together, if that's what you could call it. The right hand only had 2 and a half fingers. But even the whole fingers he had couldn't curl, it was about as useful as a stump. But that thought made Dipper smile for a moment in irony.

"I want to break up with you." Norman suddenly spoke.

"No." Dipper quickly replied. Anxiety befell his senses immediately.

"Yes, I can't live with what I've done to you. I couldn't keep it out. I couldn't break it's hold. And you almost died. Just because I wasn't strong enough." Norman spoke firmly with certainty.

"NO. Norman. You were strong enough." Dipper said swallowing the lump in his throat. He turned off the stove and set the frying pan aside. He was barely able to think but tried his damnest to think of what he had to say." I love you and you couldn't control Robbie and I knew you were fighting to keep it out. But Don't let something like this make you give me up because you're scared." Dipper said.

"I'm not scared Dipper! I've thought about and thought about it but i'm doing what's best for you! As I get older I get stronger. But the stronger I get the worse and more vengeful the spirits are! It's my fault you're like this and I can't risk hurting you again!" Norman said raising his voice.

"Me getting hurt is inevitable! I'm an adventurer and my life is always going to be on the line! As soon as I get through rehabilitation i'm going the the biggest mystery I can get my mits on! Losing a leg is nothing compared to losing you! I WOULD DIE FOR YOU." Dipper switched off the stove and slammed the frying pan against the kitchen counter. He tried to turn around on his heel but nearly lost his balance Norman caught him since they hadn't been that far apart and Dipper's head hit against his medium's chest. Dipper only stood there for a second before pushing against him to be able to stare him in the eyes. But before their eyes locked,for a split second Dipper saw Mabel watching the scene unfolding before her. A look of confusion and guilt braced her tired face. When Dipper eyes met Norman's face, it had stayed stoic but his eyes were breaking and he had a tinge of pinkness in his cheeks. Dipper waited to see if Norman to was going to speak. Without a response to stop him, the parapeligec continued. "And we're all to blame for what happened not only to me but to you, Mabel, our families...We all got hurt by what we did. You may have chopped off my leg but you had to, you were crying and pleading wishing you didn't have to the entire time. You and. No. That ghost and Robbie may have-" Dipper swallowed and caught his breath to assure he wouldn't cry. "-Done. That. To me...But that was my fault for not going with what I was taught and stopping before I got back to the shack-"

"-Don't say that, you tried-"

"-And that's what i'm telling you. You tried your damnest. And I am trying to pick you up and you are not the only person to blame. I know you, you love me, you'll get stronger for not only me but everyone else you love and won't have this happen 'll get strong enough to keep out any ghost that even tries to get near you. And any that can would be met intentionally so we'd be prepared to get rid of it through other means." He stopped again. Dipper received no response and continued staring at him dead in the eyes. " -Norman. I love you. You and me are two special kind of people and if anything I need you. We need each other. Cause in a world of people that don't believe in the supernatural and how powerful it really is, just follow the path and play things safely, and live through their lifes never knowing what as beyond the door, we go against the natural and we need each other. We're not like other people. YOU'RE not like anyone else. And I LOVE YOU Norman Babcock." Dipper stopped for the last time. He no longer held himself back, hid his face in Norman's chest, and begun to cry.

"I'm s...I..I love you too." Norman muttered with a tinge of pain in his voice. His embrace around Dipper grew stronger. He rested his head against Dipper's and the older boy felt something softly drop on his unclothed shoulder. Dipper gathered what it was from the soft crying that followed his.

* * *

(A/n) Wow. That whole story just felt like a mess. Like gosh, this is terrible, I don't know why I even wanted to post it. Actually, I wanted to write a really gory scene but then I realized I had no way of executing it properly as I have little to no experience in doing so. I know i'm gonna look back on this story a week from now and hate it to all hell. I have no idea how to type Norman a personality and I just really really hate this. I keep reading this story over and over and it just feels like something i'd write in middle school.

btw, there was gonna be more, a hospital scene, interrogation all and all the such, but everyone is incredibly OoC so I just wanted to get this story posted and over with.

Now, like I said, I wrote this months ago, so I saw a lot of errors I made in this writing. But any kind of constructive criticism is very much welcomed in the long one. But with that, I'm considering doing requests. So if you have an idea, please hit me up.


End file.
